Tailed Fairies - Fairy's Mirror
by Cleo Prince
Summary: Natsu has brought a mirror... normal enougt right? well this mirror is rubbish, his reflection is blended and distorted but he brought it anyway. however when the mirror changes and he finds himself gazing into the bedroom of a girl, who can see him too... what will happen... will them become friends? Maybe more? AU!
1. Chapter 1

Nastu didn't get it. It was just an old mirror, wooden elaborately carved frame with a shield on the top showing an old seal, he did recognise the symbol, it was the symbol of the fairy's, an old story his father had told him as a child. The fairies that had tails, that cast spells on ordinary things so they would do extraordinary things. But the mirror itself was rubbish. He had hung it on his wall across from his bed, it gave a reflection but it was curled and distorted, it wasn't a good mirror. And what Natsu understood the least was the fact that he liked it anyway, and that he had decided to buy it.

He sat on the end of his bed and looked at the mirror. He only lasted a few minutes before he stopped and turned away from it. He had get to college, the mirror wasn't going anywhere. He left his empty house and headed for college, he met his friends, Grey and Gajeel and their girlfriends Juvia and Levy in the cafe like he did every day.

"Hey Natsu." Grey nodded in greeting, he had one arm around Juvia's shoulders and she was cuddling in happily.

"Hey Grey," he replied slumping down into his chair.

"Natsu, is there something wrong?" Levy asked, earning a jealous growl from Gajeel who wanted all her attention, but she waved his off with a flutter of her hand.

"No Levy," Natsu shook his head "I'm fine."

"You need to get a girlfriend Natsu." Levy decided "I have a friend who I might be able to convince to go on a date with you..."

"Sorry Levy," Natsu shook his head "I don't like blind dates, they always seem to end badly for me."

"That's because you're never gentle." Levy said. "You talk too much."

"But Levy that's who I am… if it's a girl… I want them to like me for who I am." Natsu said. "And I'm not a quiet and patient guy."

Levy sighed, "I know Natsu." She said "But you could try to calm it down a little bit sometimes."

"Ok Levy I'll try." Natsu nodded, just as a shrill bell erupted though the room and they had to leave for class.

When Natsu got home he threw his bag on his bed and pulled his iPod and headphones out of his pocket. He lay on his bed and turned on his music loud… filling up the empty silence of his home. He lay there shifting every now and them until he found himself hanging his head of the end of his bed facing the mirror. He closed his eyes and listened to a few tracks. When he opened his eyes the view he saw nearly caused him to fall off his bed. In his mirror he could no longer see his own distorted reflection but a clear view into another person's home. It was a female's bedroom, the walls were cream and a small bed could be seen in one corner with white sheets laced with sky blue. Laying out on a thick, fluffy white rug was a girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a little of it tied back with a blue ribbon on one side. Her eyes were mostly hidden by the fact her eyes were down, looking at an open notebook on the ground in front of her and the fact she wore large thick glasses. A pink feathered pen was posed above the paper as she seemed to think about something for a moment.

She eyes roamed the room until they came to the mirror and passed it by… her head snapped back to the mirror as their eyes met. Deep, shocked blue meeting equally shocked dark eyes. Natsu slowly twisted so he was up right, and rubbed his eyes, but she was still there frozen when he looked back. He pulled his head phones form his ears and got down from his bed, walking forward towards the mirror. In the mirror the girl slowly sat up, Natsu could help but notice her large bust as she moved. She got to her feet and they stood opposite each other in the mirror.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She blinked at him and shook her head. She leant down scooped up her pad and pen, she opened it at the back page and he watched as she wrote something down she turned it around and read what she said.

~I can't hear you. I don't think the mirror works like that.~

Natsu nodded and looked around for something to write a reply on. He moved across the room to his desk and grabbed an old note pad he had never used and a pen. He went back to the mirror and wrote a message, keeping eye contact with the girl.

~I see, I'm Natsu by the way.~

She smiled and wrote something down, the pink feather brushing lightly across her flawless skin. ~I'm Lucy, nice to meet you Natsu.~

~You too,~ he wrote.

Lucy looked at him and frowned, she quickly wrote something down. ~Are you real, people don't normally appear in my mirror?~ she asked in her note.

~I was last time I checked~ he showed her the message with a swift nod of his head.

He saw her laugh and couldn't help imagine the sound of light twinkling bells. ~You're quite the comedian Natsu.~ she wrote.

~Thank you, I do try.~ he did a mock bow.

Lucy wrote something and then moved forward again and pressed her hand against the mirror, she revealed her message. ~This feels really weird, you look just like a reflection on a mirror, but you're somewhere else.~

Natsu smiled and lowered his head to write a reply but when he looked up all he saw was his own distorted reflection. He sagged, seeing Lucy was gone. He moved back and sat on his bed staring at it. Would he ever see her again? That beautiful girl who had appeared in his mirror unexpectedly that evening, would he ever know more about her? All evening she played on his mind and she kept glancing at the mirror hoping to see her there again, but she wasn't and finally he managed to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

At school the next day Natsu was very agitated. He wondered that morning if it had just dreamed the whole thing, but the note book was sat on his desk, the messages still scribbled across the page. Then he considered if he was going insane… imagining this pretty girl in the mirror, but he didn't want to believe it, it was too clear, the colour of her hair, the texture of that fluffy rug she had been laying on, and of course the deep searching feeling of her eyes. In Film Studies Gajeel leaned over and asked, "Yo, salamander, what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Natsu sighed brushing him off, "Why do you care anyway?" he asked.

"Levy told me to ask you, she's worried, I'm not, since you can deal with your own problems." He shrugged. Natsu knew he was right, he was strong and he knew he hadn't suddenly gone insane; there was no reason he should have.

"I can," he agreed, "So tell Levy not to worry."

"She also wanted to know if you'd reconsider going on that date." Gajeel added.

"No," he shook his head with a small smiled "I don't want to go on that date still." Even more so now, he added to himself, not until I'm sure Lucy isn't real.

Natsu went home late that day, he wanted to get some of his college work done, the sun was sinking in the sky when he got in. He ate first, he was hungry, then he went upstairs with his stuff. The mirror was normal he noticed instantly, he threw his bag down and went to his desk to put some of his work in a folder there. When he turned around Lucy was there, sat on the floor, facing her side of the mirror, her pad and pen on her lap, she was writing but kept looking up. When she noticed he had seen her she smiled and lifted her pad. ~HI~

~You're weren't a dream~ he sat down opposite her with his own pad.

She blushed ~No, and neither were you?~

~Unless I'm dreaming again…~ Natsu said.

~I'd be the one dreaming, since I'm real~ Lucy wrote.

~No I'm the real one!~ Natsu frowned.

Lucy laughed. ~How was your day?~ she asked.

~Not a good as normal… I was half convinced I was going insane.~ Natsu wrote, ~I think some of my friends might have noticed. ~

Lucy smiled ~They sound like good friends,~ she wrote, ~If they noticed you were a little off they must really care about you.~

~They do,~ he nodded ~they're the best friends a guy could ask for.~

~I'm glad for you~ she smiled.

~Thanks, what about your friends?~ he asked, suddenly concerned for her, she spoke almost like she didn't have any.

~They're really nice as well ~ she nodded ~My best friend especially, she's always pestering about my writing.~

~Yeah I noticed that, I've only seen you twice but both times your writing in your pad when you appear.~ he wrote.

~I write stories,~ she wrote ~Mostly romance, adventure, fantasy novels.~

~They sound good,~ he said ~So one day I'm going to walk into a shop and see a shelf of books by Lucy…~

~Hearfilila.~ she finished.

~Lucy Heartfilia,~ he wrote ~I'll keeps my eyes open, I'll buy them.~

Lucy blushed, pink spilling over her cheeks ~They're nothing special,~ she told him.

~Doesn't matter to me,~ he shrugged. ~I'll read they because you wrote them.~

She blushed again, she glanced away, trying to hide her blush, she was beautiful, and Natsu blushed at his own thought.

~I love to write about this kind of thing… but I still don't understand it.~ Lucy wrote after a minute.

~What things~ Natsu asked.

She waved around at her mirror ~This kind of magic stuff, with the mirror turning into this kind of window into your room.~

~You don't know the old legend?~

~Legend?~ she asked.

~Does you mirror have the Tailed Fairy symbol?~ he asked.

She looked up and her pencil ran over the paper, ~I has a crest like this~ she showed it to him.

~That's it.~ he nodded ~It's the crest of the tailed Fairies, an old fairy tale…~

~Tell me,~ she said.

Lucy waited patiently for Natsu to write he message ~My gramps used to say that this breed for fairy's and tails. And they had strong magical abilities. They would make ordinary, everyday objects, each with unique and magical abilities, that's the symbol of the Tailed Fairies, it's supposedly on every item they make.~

~So it's a magic mirror?~ Lucy asked after she read the story.

~I never would have believe it if it had been for all this.~ he wrote.

~Me neither,~ Lucy admitted ~Though I would have spent my time dreaming of what my mirror could possibly do.~

~Would you have come up with this~ Natsu asked.

~Not in my wildest dreams~ Lucy replied. ~Never would have thought a mirror would ever let me meet someone like you.~

Natsu smiled ~Me neither~

They spoke like this though hand gestures and written messages for six weeks, slowly getting closer and closer. Natsu was falling for her, and he couldn't stop himself. He only got to see her when the mirror decided, it was always in the evening, sometimes she would be there when he got in and sometimes the sun would have sunk before she did, but she would appear every day, sometimes for as long as an hour sometimes only for five minutes but he treasured the time and he treasured her. He got happier, at school his friends noticed, and told him, Levy was still pestering to go on dates, particularly with one girl but he was in love with Lucy and wouldn't go. Even though his house was empty, it didn't feel that way now that he had Lucy, he was happy and he didn't ever want it to end.

~Do you think we could meet?~ Natsu did a double take when he read her message six weeks on.

He took a deep breath and replied ~I'd love to.~

On the other side of the mirror she smiled ~Where do you live?~

~I live in Magnolia.~ he lifted his head to show her his message but she was gone, they must have run out of time, he thought.

But he was wrong… she never appeared again. After a week he was deflated, and after a month he gave up. His friends slowly began to lose hope of him ever cheering up again, and it was his birthday soon. Natsu would sit at the back of the class room every day, his head in his arms on the desk, every blonde he saw would bring a glimmer of hope, that was every time snatched away again, leaving him a little worse off every time. He had given up, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! New characters in this chapter! Please Enjoy and rate and review!**

* * *

"Natsu," Natsu lifted his head from the desk and looked at Grey, Juvia was beside him, as always. "Come on man, it's been nearly two months now."

Natsu sighed and smiled weakly, "I know,"

"What even happened to you?" he asked "You were so happy and then… this."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said.

"Well you look like a girl ripped your heart out and did a runner." Grey said.

"Something like that…" Natsu mumbled.

"It's your birthday next week," Grey said, "I think Levy and Juvia are planning a party for you since you've made no indication of doing it yourself."

"Juvia thinks you should come Natsu." Juvia said.

"Yeah man, you should do something, it might cheer you up a little." Grey suggested.

Natsu looked thoughtful and then nodded "I guess I will come, there's no point in ditching my own party."

"Juvia is happy!" Juvia said, "Levy will be too."

Natsu gave them a weak smile, they were really good friends, he knew that. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah it's alright man," Grey sighed "You're no fun to fight with then you're like this, since you don't care when I insult you."

"Whatever ice princess." Natsu grinned, his first real smile in some time.

"That's the flame brain I know." Grey laughed.

Natsu didn't have the energy to start a fight but he laughed, maybe things really could get better. Lucy had been the one to say that he had good friends that cared about him, she was gone from his life, but he could still follow her advice, he knew she wouldn't want him to be like this.

That evening Natsu wasn't feeling quite so optimistic anymore, his mirror stared him in the face every time he walked into this room, and his note book and pen still lay on his desk, in two mouths he still couldn't let it go, he couldn't let her go. He took a long and hesitant breath before he took a few steps toward his desk and the note book. He reached out and slowly picked it up. it felt heavy in his hand from all the messages and feelings it held, he pulled open a draw and with a deep breath put the note book there, closing it away. That was his first step, maybe now he would finally be able to move on.

A week later Natsu looked into his mirror, a brand new one, silver frame and clear glass. He adjusted his suit jacket over his loose shirt and ran a hand though his unruly pink hair. He smiled at his reflection, it was his birthday and he was going to have a good time if it killed him.

Grey picked him up in his car and drove him to the Magnolia under 18's club: Mira's Cave. The place was owned by a man called Makarov but it was run by a woman called Mirajane Strauss who ran it with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. The Strauss family were close friends of Natsu. "Natsu!" Lisanna hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Lisanna." He said hugging her back.

"Happy birthday Natsu." Mirajane smiled.

"Hi Mira." He said, he hadn't been to the club in a while and for good reason, the walls were lined with mirrors the idea pulled from the pronunciation of Mira's name. He hadn't wanted to come back until he thought he was ready, he thought he was but it still got to him a little.

"You haven't been by in so long!" Mira cried "You haven't' met the new regulars or anything! You used to know everyone, because you were part of the club."

"I'm sorry Mira." Natsu grinned, "Something happened but I'll come by more often now."

"Natsu you made it!" Levy appeared with Juvia who threw herself into Greys arms without much thought. Behind them came Gajeel and a girl with long red hair.

"It's my party Levy, I wouldn't have missed it." he said.

"Liar," she muttered, Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Anyway this is Erza," the girl with red hair stepped forward and extended her hand, Natsu shook it. "She's the girl I was trying to set you up with that time!"

"LEVY!" Natsu cried.

"It's fine, It's fine, she dating someone now, some childhood friend she met up with again after years and years." Levy rolled her eyes.

Natsu sighed a sigh of relief, thank goodness he was not ready to deal with Levy's match making. "Nice to meet you Erza."

"You too, and happy birthday." She smiled. "Hello Mirajane." She called over his shoulder briefly waving to Mira.

"Hi Erza," she called as she swept past with a tray of drinks.

"You must be one of the new regulars then." Natsu commented.

"Yeah, me and my friends live on the other side of magnolia but we heard about this place and decided to check it out, been coming by ever since. We heard about though Levy, since she's an old friend of mine." Erza explained.

"Any of your friends coming tonight?" Natsu asked, making polite conversation as Juvia pulled Grey off to dance and he noticed Levy doing the same to Gajeel.

"Only my boyfriend," Erza said, "Cana and the others didn't want to come, since they don't know you and didn't want to impede on your birthday."

Natsu glanced over her shoulder and saw one of his friends, Happy, waving at him from across the room. "Well it was really nice meeting you," he said "But I need to go and talk to my friend Happy."

"Actually my boyfriend's here now as well." Erza said waving over his shoulder. He looked over and saw a tall guy with blue floppy hair and a tattoo over one eye walking towards them.

"I'll leave you to it then." He nodded in good bye.

As he walked away he heard her call out "Jellal!"

Natsu had a good time at the party! All his friends were there and Jellal and Erza seemed to fit right in with the crowd. It was almost as if Lucy had never happened, Natsu wasn't sure whether he was grateful for the feeling or not. It was nice to be happy again… but did he want to forget about her? When he got home the question was answered for him, he walked into the spare room where he had placed the old tailed fairy mirror and found it had fallen from the wall and glass shattered and in pieces across the wall, all the remained was the wooden frame. An empty shell. The sign couldn't have been clearer to Natsu, Lucy was gone, and she wasn't coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu closed his folder and slid it into its place on his shelf. Finally his homework was finished and he had the whole weekend ahead of him. He leaned back in his desk chair and sighed a deep sigh. He yawned and checked his watch, he was due to meet everyone at Mira's cave in an hour, and he should probably get ready. He threw off his baggy tracksuit trousers and sports vest and pulled on some smarter trousers and a loose shirt. Outside he pulled his motorbike out of the garage and swung onto it.

He locked up his bike around the back of the club and went in. he spotted his group instantly. Juvia was cuddled up in the corner of the booth with Grey. Nearby Levy was forcing Gajeel to dance… an interesting sight to say the least. Happy was talking to a girl called Carla, whose best friend was being chatted to by a boy Natsu didn't recognise. He walked over and sat down, happy pulled him into a conversation with him and Carla. It didn't last long though because Natsu caught sight of a flash of red across the room. He looked over and saw Erza dancing with another girl while four boys watched on. Two of those boys were blonde, one had long dark hair, like Gajeel's but straighter and slicker and the last was Jellal. Jellal spotted him and waved him over.

Natsu walked over and Erza joined them with her friend. "Natsu, hi!" Erza smiled.

"Hi Erza." He smiled.

"Ok let me introduce you all." she smiled. "This is Cana." She waved to her friend, these two are Sting and Rouge and this is…"

"My boyfriend, Luxas." Cana said, gripping his arm and looking up at him. He looked down and smiled, you could see the energy spark between them.

"Nice to meet you all." Natsu nodded.

"Guys this is Natsu, he's a friend of Levy's." Erza said.

"Nice to meet cha man." Sting nodded. Luxas shrugged and Rouge nodded.

"Natsu you came by!" Natsu was nearly knocked over when Lisanna leapt at him from behind.

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu laughed, turning around to greet his friend. "How's business?"

"Good," she smiled "Mira-nii said she was happy with our intake lately."

"That's good." Natsu smiled.

"Hey Erza is your friend coming tonight?" Lisanna asked Erza.

"She was supposed to be," Erza nodded "But she as shown up yet, we're starting to think she forgot about it."

"Don't worry Erza," Lisanna smiled "Maybe Mira or Levy will work their magic on her next time."

"Yeah I guess so Lisanna," Erza nodded, "I think I'll escort her personally next time."

"Erza!" Natsu jumped as Levy appeared behind him with Gajeel, screaming in his ear.

"LEVY!" Erza screamed even louder as Natsu dived out of her way she leapt past him at Levy.

Natsu slipped away during this time of commotion. He was going to return to the booth on the other side of the room but his eyes were caught by something else. Across the room in one corner he saw blonde, and not any blonde, a certain shade that stabbed at his heart like a knife. She was facing a mirror, her hair was loose and feathered lightly around her shoulders in soft waves. He neared her, taking in her sky blue dress and black, kitten heels. He stayed out of the reflection as he watched her. She placed her hand against the mirror in front of her and he saw tear brimming in her perfect blue eyes.

He stepped forward so his reflection showed in the glass to her left. A soft smile played on her lips as he saw it, a tear spilled down her cheek as she touched his reflection. She let her forehead fall forward and touch the glass as more tears fell. "Why are you crying?" he asked. She visibly stiffened and spun around, she pressed her hands against the glass behind her as her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but instead stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. It was her, it really was her. "Lucy?" he asked anyway.

She nodded "Na…Natsu?" he voice was light and sweet, like twinkling bells over his ears, just like he imagined, at it pulled at his heart.

"Who else." He smiled. She smiled back and stepped forward.

He took a step forwards as well to meet her, he reached up to touch her but stopped himself, it had been a while since they'd last spoken, if you could call it that. He was in shock when Lucy herself reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek, "I… I can touch you." she said softly, she brushed a hand though his hair, "Your real."

"I am." He said, "So are you."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Without warning Natsu swept her up in his arms in a tight hug and spun her around. He put her down, holding her tight, his face buried in her hair, breathing in her scent; it was sweet like strawberries and vanilla. She was holding him as tightly as he held her, neither of them wanted to move. But Lucy pulled away first, "The mirror broke, it stopped letting me see you." she said.

"I know, it was the same for me." He nodded, "I…I gave up hope." He admitted.

"Me too, but sometimes I imagined saw you in the reflection with me, I knew I should give up… but I couldn't stop seeing you everywhere."

"Everyday," he nodded "Everywhere."

"I found you Natsu." She said with a teasing smile.

"I think I found you." Natsu argued playfully.

"No way!" she cried "You gave up!" poke his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he looked down at her. He could barely believe she was there, he was touching her, he could hear her, it was like a dream. "Oh gosh, I need to go and find my friends."

He smiled and released her, he dug his phone from his pocket, "Give me your number first ok?"

She took his phone and tapped in her number handing it back. "There I'll see you around." Then she was gone again, like a butterfly in the breeze.

Natsu returned to his table in good spirits, he brought his friends a round of drinks and sat back to chat with his friends, knowing Lucy was real and she was back, ad her number was safely stored on his phone.

"Natsu!" Natsu flinched, expected Lisanna to attack him but when the impact didn't come he turned. "Mira needs your help." She said.

"With what?" he asked.

"Just come on." She tutted at him and pulled him along. Back across the club's now packed dance floor, squeezing thought the dancing people. He found himself back at Erza's table.

"Good Natsu," Mira smiled, Levy next to her all smiling, Natsu narrowed his eyes, Mira and Levy, this one would be hard to talk his way out of.

"Natsu I want to introduce you to my friend." Levy started.

"Look Levy, the thing is I've just met someone… I'd kind of like to…"

"This is Lucy, Lu-chan this is Natsu." Natsu's jaw dropped, Lucy stood her big blue eyes shining with amusement. Natsu let out a small laugh and Lucy joined him until they were full on laughing, everyone around them looking very confused. "Lucy?" Erza asked,

"We've met." Lucy said.

"And you wouldn't believe how if we told you." Natsu added.

"You know each other." Mira asked.

"Yeah we do." Lucy nodded, "Very well actually."

"How do you know each other?" Levy asked.

"We met in a rather…unconventional way…" Natsu said.

"And we've know each other for a while now." Lucy said, slipping closer to Natsu, who wrapped his arms around her again, she leant into him.

"Are you two dating?" Lisanna asked.

"N…Not yet." Natsu said.

"Not yet?" Lucy asked, raising an eye brown.

"Well I was going to ask you on a date, but I guess the surprise in ruined now." He smiled down at her.

"Well, I think that it a brilliant idea." she smiled. Before Natsu could respond she had lent up and brushed her lips across his in lightest of kisses. The group around them cheered and cat-called loudly.

"We're amazing!" Mira declared to Levy as Natsu and Lucy slipped away together.

"Need I remind you, you tried to set him up with me?" Erza asked.

"But that was the only time!" Levy cried.

"Shrimp," Gajeel touched her shoulder lightly "You tried to set up me and Juvia."

"I thought you liked her… that was for you!" she cried. "I was trying to make you happy," she mumbled.

"I know shrimp," he laughed lightly kissing her head. "But give up ok, Natsu and Lucy are perfect as they are, just leave them to it."

"I can manage that," Levy nodded, she glanced at Mira who was gazing in the direction Natsu and Lucy had just escaped "But we need to find a distraction for Mira."

"What about Lisanna's boyfriend's friend?" Gajeel suggested, "The older guy with green hair."

"Yes!" Levy cried, "Freed would be Mira's perfect match."

Gajeel sighed, he gave up, but at least that idiot had found his perfect girl, he had his after all.

Years later Lucy and Natsu were celebrating their ten year anniversary. Natsu was leading Lucy thought their apartment with his hands over her eyes. "Natsu," she giggled "Where are we going?"

"You see," he told her. He led her into the bedroom and stood her in front of his gift to her then slowly uncovered her eyes. She took in the view in front of her and took in a long breath. The sight she saw was the frame of Natsu's old full length Tailed Fairy mirror and instead of the glass that had been lost long again there was a full length image of the two of them, taken the year before when they had met up with all their friends at Mira's Cave, still alive and thriving and in fact now a franchise chain. "Natsu's it's beautiful." She said brushing her fingers over the frame and turned to him to give him a hug. Only to find him on his knees holding an open ring box up at her, with a shiny diamond ring in it. "Natsu?"

"Will you marry me Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked.

"Of course I will Natsu, of course I will." She smiled. He placed the ring on her finger and lifted up, encircling her waist in his arms. He leant down and they sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
